Te Amo
by Nayumi.Twins
Summary: soy pesima con los summary...aun así, en esta historia cuentan como son los ultimos días de Kazemaru junto con Endo, es un triste fic que trata sobre que el amor sigue aun después de que uno muere   ...eso creo :S, bueno entren y lean y entenderan mejor


**:3 dale...este va a ser mi primer fic yaoi, y como soy principiante espero que cuando terminen de leer me digan sinceramente que tal, aun que eso me muela pero no lloraré ^^ (tiempo sin hacerlo, casi cuatro años :D)...quiero saber que tal me va con este genero...**

**una advertencia, espero que estes preparada para llorar, al escribirlo a mi me dieron ganas de llorar...lo saqué de una especie de poema que salio del aburriemiento y como me salió del alma quise escribirlo como fanfic, espero que me den una oportunidad ^^...**

**disclaimer (aun no aprendo como se escribe): inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece al LEVEL-5...que pena, me encantaria que le perteneciera a alguien que le guste le yaoi :3 **

* * *

><p><span>Te Amo<span>

Endo y kazemaru viven una vida feliz como pareja, en un mismo hogar juntos para siempre como lo habian prometido. Llevaban un abuena vida juntos.

Pasado el tiempo Kazemaru se ha estado sientiendo mal, se enfermaba constantemente y se debilataba cada vez más. Endo se preocupaba por él así que le pidió que fueran juntos al medico para que vieran que era lo que tenía, Kazemaru acepto pesadamente pues no queria preocupar a Endo.

El día en el que fueron, al salir, Kazemaru no dejaba de llorar y Endo, que también quería llorar pero no podía, intentaba de consolar a Kazemaru de todas las formas posibles. El medico le ha dicho que su cuerpo se debilita de a poco, y que tenía sus días contados, era algo que no se podía evitar de ninguna forma.

Después de eso Kazemaru pasaba en cama porque Endo lo obligaba, él no quería que hiciera mucha fuerza pues se podría poner peor, cada día que pasaba en cama Kazemaru odiaba más aquel espacio cuadrado en el que debía de estar, si se levantaba solo era para ir al baño, para otra cosa no podría ni aunque así el lo quisiera.

En las últimas horas de Kazemaru, Endo no se quería apartar de su lado, quería recordar que hasta el último momento de su amado estubo a su lado. Estaba en la cocina preparandole algo a kazemaru, Kazemaru quizo levantarse para ir a ver a Endo y estar en otro lugar que no fuera el cuarto, con lo poco y nada que le quedaba de fuerzas intentó caminar hasta la cocina pero antes de poder llegar cayó, Endo, al oír el golpe, fue rapidamente a ver que fue ese ruido encontrandose con Kazemaru desmayado en el suelo, se sentó rapidamente a su lado y lo tomó en brazos sentandolo en sus piernas y le pedía que despertara, al sentír el debil contacto de una mano en su mejilla abrió sus ojos y se encontró con los ojos de Kazemaru que, aun en esos moemntos, todavia brillaban.

Lo abrazó con fuerza con fuerza mientras intentaba callar sus lagrimas, sabía muy bien que no podía, no queria, despedirse de Kazemaru con lagrimas y que a él tampoco le gustaria saber que estaba llorando por su culpa.

-tengo miedo-dijo Endo susurrando mientras aun sostenía el cuerpo de su amado

-¿a que le tienen miedo?-le preguntó intentando de sonreír para evitar llorar

-tengo miedo a tantas cosas, pero en estos momentos a lo que más le temo es a perderte y quedarme solo, Kazemaru- conteniendo sus lagrimas, Kazemaru apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Endo para sentír ese calor que cada vez empezaba a necesitar más

-no le tengas miedo, prometo estar siempre a tu lado-poniendo su mano en el brazo de Endo

-y... ¿me amaras siempre?- olvidando por un momento el estado en el que se encontraba su amado

-por supuesto-le dice con una sonrisa-te amaré todos los días de mi vida-cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar de aquel ultimo momento junto a Endo

-Pero...-recordando que su amado estaba falleciendo en sus brazos

-no me lo recuerdes ahora- le pidio acurrucandose en los brazos de Endo- quiero disfrutar a tu lado lo que me queda de vida-se acerco un poco más para sentir el cálido cuerpo de Endo abrazandolo, empezaba a sentír frío

-Me has mentido- le dice Endo triste, al sentír lo frío que estaba poniendose el cuepo de Kazemaru

-¿por qué lo dices?-abriendo sus ojos de la sopresa que le dio el comentario de Endo

-me acabas de decir que siempre estaras a mi lado cuando la verdad es que estás muriendo- ya no pudo seguir conteniendo aquellas lagrimas de dolor-me acabas de...me acabas de decir que me amaras todos los días de tu vida cuando la verdad es que ya casi no te quedan días-lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras lloraba- dime la verdad, por favor, dime la verdad aunque esta me haga pedasos el corazon-le pidió aun sabiendola, se lo pidió con todo el dolor, pero también el amor de su corazón

-la...verdad-repitió Kazemaru, le sonrió triste a Endo, pero en sus ojos aun había felicidad que los hacía brillar, se sentó para quedar frente a Endo y con ambas manos tomó el rostro de Endo, le secó las lagrimas y Endo le miró sin entender lo que pretendía-la verdad es que, aun después de morir estaré a tu lado aunque ya no me veas- su voz cada vez era más debil- y siempre te amaré aunque ya no me sientas, Endo-

Kazemaru sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, se volvio a sentar en aquella posición de antes y le pidió una última cosa a Endo, un beso. Sintió los dedos de Endo acariciarle el rostro con cuidado, la cálida sensación de los labios de Endo sobre los suyos acariciandolos con delicadesa, su húmeda lengua jugando con la de él. Al separarse, por falta de aire, y con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, le logró decir con todo su corazón, con todo ese amor que sentía por Endo, "Te...Amo...Endo" y fueron sus últimas palabras que dijo en esa noche, fueron esas las últimas palabras que dedicó a Endo antes de morir solo para que Endo recordara que él nunca lo dejaría

Endo sostenía el cuerpo frío en inmovil de Kazemaru en sus brazos, sollozaba en silencio por la perdida de su amado, miraba el rostro de Kazemaru en el que se podía ver una sonrisa, pero no estaba completamente triste, si Kazemaru le dijo que nunca lo dejaría así sería, si Kazemaru le dijo que siempre lo amaría así sería incluso después de su muerte porque sabía que Kazemaru siempre cumplía sus promesas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ese fue mi fanfic... TT-TT me quedó super triste, me la pienso bien y lo siempre veo que en un fanfic empiezan como amigos y terminan como pareja...como que yo hice lo contrario XD ¿no les parece?<strong>

**Bueno, igual espero que las criticas hacía mi fanfic no sean muy duras y que me hablen más de lo triste de la trama, aun así espero cualquier critica destructiva, digo constructiva...y si no quieren no escribo más yaoi...igual no se preocupen que este será mi primer y ultimo fic tan triste (eso espero, dependerá del aburrimiento) **

**Bueno eso era todo y espero sus reviews^^**


End file.
